vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Levi Kazama
Power and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Kazama Levi Origin: ''Trinity Seven'' Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: magus, ninja, trinity seven member, student Destructive capacity: large building based off feats, city based off statements (3rd strongest in verse) Range: several meters (5-50) speed: ''relativistic+ (able to fight lugh who is light speed)'' Striking Strength: ''Class MJ'' Durability: building level based off feats ''' '''Stamina: ''above human levels (able to continue fighting without a arm while being low on magic)'' intelligence: ''high (her thema expectatio makes it so she expects everything and is rarely taken by suprise. She also has been shown to be able to come up with strategies in the heat of battle against people stronge and faster than her. Skilled at trickery).'' Weaknesses: ''None shown (low attack and durability stats mainly)'' equipment: ''' * '''Katana * Kunai(s) * Threads * Twin Machetes Power and Abilities: ''inhuman speed, shadow manipulation, ninjustu based techniques, short range teleportation, Sorcery, immunity to physical attacks with Spero Thema, stealth expert, small tornado creation, weapons expert, inhuman thinking, can walk and run up walls, trap user'' Main abilities: ''' '''Expectatio Thema: ''Gives access to multiple stealth abilities such as expectancy, wall attachment, inhuman speed, and weapons.'' Sorcerer Mode (Spero Thema): ''Gives access to shadow manipulation and furthers her stealth abilities. She also gains immunity to physical attacks as long as the offender has a shadow.'' * Ninja Art Table Flipping: Bed Version - Levi flips a bed into the air. * Shinpuu Shourai (Rise of the Divine Wind) - ''Placing a scroll on her mouth, Levi summons a gust of wind.'' * Ninja Art: Ceiling Hanger (Manga) / Ninja Technique: Ceiling Rope Trap (Anime) ''- Setting a snare without anyone noticing, whenever an enemy steps into her trap, the leg gets caught and the person is pulled upside down from the ceiling.'' * Ninja Arts: Shadow Thread Bindings ''(Manga)'' / Ninja Technique: Shadow Thread Binds (Anime) - Using razor sharp threads to surround a target, this prevents an opponent from making any movements. If the victim moves even an inch, they'll be cut. * Ninja Arts: "Hidden Fantasy Technique" (Manga) / Ninja Technique: Illusion Conceal ''(Anime) - Shrouding herself with a gust of wind, illusion copies of Levi appears to attack an opponent while the real Levi performs a series of attacks from various angles. Levi has stated this technique is a combination magic of friendship.'' * Hidden Skill: Avidya Slash (Manga) / Secret Technique: Avidya Slash (Anime) - Coming behind her opponent, Levi performs a series a slashes with her katana. * Ninja Arts: Super Dash (Manga) - Levi performs a quick dash * Ninja Arts: Body Replacement Technique '''- ''A technique that allows Levi to switch places with a person or object.'' * '''Ninja Art: Shadow Thread Binding Chains - Instantaneously performs multiple cuts to a wide range of opponents. * Ninja Arts: Shadowless Slash (Manga) - Levi disappears and performs multiple invisible slashes. Additionally, this technique has an incorporeal edge, meaning her blade does not exist under any physical laws and allowing her to bypass barriers. * Ninja Art "Thousand Shadow Hands" (Manga) - physically manipulates any shadows to constrict her opponents Last Crest * Leviathan - Levi creates four twisters to surround and destroy an opponent. However, this turned out to be a fake and the real technique is still unknown. Category:Ninja Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Assassins Category:Magic User Category:Shadow Warrior